mahousenseinegimafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clayton Stone
is a mage. He was assigned to be a businessman for his mage training. He is the founder and CEO of Stone Inc.. Appearance Clayton has semi-long brown hair and brown eyes. As a businessman, he is usually seen with a stern look on his face. Whenever he is not working, Clayton has a friendly face and is always smiling. As a businessman, Clayton wears suits on the job. The suits are usually completely black with a white dress shirt and red tie. He also wears a pair of black dress shoes. Outside of his job, Clayton usually wears a pair of black jeans with a dress shirt of any colour. Over his dress shirt is a light jacket. He sometimes wears a tie but leaves it hanging instead of tightening it. Clayton wears a pair of converse shoes. Personality Biography Clayton was born in Mundus Magicus. He lived there until the age of 3. His parents, Karl and Rosaline moved to Earth, bringing Clayton with them. They moved to Canada. When Clayton turned 6, the famly went on a camping trip with a close family friend, Gregory Smith and his family. Clayton saw his father and his father's friend had a little spar and was amazed by their magic. He decided to become a mage too. Greg told Clayton about Wilson's Magic School where his daughter (of the same age) is attending. Clayton got enrolled into Wilson's Magic School and quickly got aquainted with Greg's daughter, Bella Smith. At the age of 10, Clayton and Bella graduated and got assigned a job for their mage training. Clayton was assigned to be a businessman. He worked in small businesses, learning everything he can about businesses until he was 18. Clayton went on and founded Stone Inc. in Tokyo, Japan. Stone Inc. quickly expanded towards other major countries around the world. The company became one of the top companies worldwide during the span of 3 years. Despite working in businesses for 11 years of his life, Clayton has never stopped his magic and combat training. He has created dozens of powerful spells and even took up the martial art, Muay Boran. With a high position in the business world, Clayton can work any hours he wants. He frequently goes on vacation in Mundus Magicus and doesn't come back to Earth for a couple of months unless it was urgent. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Spells/Techniques "Ignis et terrae factus est mihi manus!" means "Fire and Earth, become my hands!". It is Clayton's activation keyword. Abilities Spells *'Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat' (Practe Bigi Nar Ignite): The first spell that Clayton learned. It simply makes a small fire from a wand. *'Sagitta Magica Ignis: '''A spell that Clayton uses to shoot a number of fire arrows. *'Cura (Cure): A basic spell that Clayton uses to heal minor wounds. *'Dispelsatio: '''A basic spell that Clayton uses to dispell weak spells. He rarely uses it in tough battles. *'Reflexio: 'A basic spell that Clayton uses as anti-physical protective magic. He uses it to reflect weak spells. Clayton rarely uses it in tough battles. *'Illusion Breaker: 'A spell that Clayton uses to break illusion spells. Custom Spells Non-magical Techniques * : Clayton uses this technique to instanly move from one spot to another. If Clayton goes fast enough, he is able to create bunshins. Clayton can go fast enough to break the sound barrier with little effort. * : Same as Shundo, except able to perform it in mid-air. Relationships Karl Stone Karl is Clayton's father. Rosaline Karma Rosaline is Clayton's mother. Rosalind Karma Rosalind is Clayton's grandmother. Gregory Smith Greg is one of Karl's closest friends. He has a good relationship with Clayton. Greg and Karl were the 2 people who has inspired Clayton to become a mage. Bella Smith Bella is Greg's daughter. She is Clayton's very first friend on Earth. They have been best friends since they both were 6 years old. The two attended the same magic school and were always together. Many people have suspected them to be dating. Pactios Gallery Trivia Category:Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Mage